


yellow c-a-r-d (stop it)

by nectar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, confused mark and exasperated hyuck, flowers!!, hs au but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectar/pseuds/nectar
Summary: mark is rambling, and donghyuck’s head hurt.





	yellow c-a-r-d (stop it)

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore any grammatical errors i wrote this while procrastinating to study at two am
> 
> title has no correlation to the story whatsoever but it’s a lyric from iu’s bbibbi!

no matter how much he denies it, donghyuck does enjoy the perks that come with having a boyfriend in college. those perks include invites to college parties, a free ride at almost any time of the day (mark’s schedule is considerably more flexible now), and not needing to use a fake id to buy booze anymore since “ _hyuck’s adult boyfriend can hook us up!_ ”.

of course those advantages don’t amount to the downsides of having a boyfriend in college. no more after school study sessions, no more flash dates in the schoolyard during recess, and most importantly, no more mark glaring off other boys who look at donghyuck a little too long. some guys just can’t take a hint, much to donghyuck’s annoyance, and why are they still trying when the whole school knows about his “high school sweethearts” relationship?

that’s what jaemin, their mutual best friend, called it anyway, which donghyuck doubted to be true. mark has never been fond of pda, and while donghyuck was okay with it, that was before they got together, when mark lee was just a flustered junior and basketball team captain with an annoying sophomore and student council vice president lee donghyuck clinging to him nearly 24/7. after mark finally asked him out at the end of school year, donghyuck did try to keep their relationship as private as possible, but it became headline for almost two weeks. it’s to be expected, he thought, since they’re both pretty well known at school. now, he much prefer coddling and kissing mark without anyone watching, thank you very much.

so now, when he’s in the middle of discussing some student council things with chenle, the newly elected vice president, multitasking by also shoving review notes to his bag, the last thing he expects to see is mark leaning by his locker while holding a bouquet of yellow carnations.

mark’s eyes turn into a puppy gaze the moment it meets donghyuck’s, and his brows furrow as if beckoning donghyuck to come closer. he faintly sense some girls and lingering students in the hallway whispering and staring at mark, but mark himself seems oblivious.

a grip to his wrist brings him back to reality. “who’s that, hyung?” chenle asks. donghyuck vaguely remembers that chenle transferred here after mark’s graduation. he must have no idea who he is.

“my boyfriend, i think he needs something. just call me if you have any more questions, ‘kay?”

chenle’s eyes widen a little at his answer, and nods. donghyuck hastily grabs his bag and bid the underclassmen goodbye. he stalks over to mark, who has his eyes trained on donghyuck’s wrist. “who’s the blonde?”

donghyuck’s smiled slightly. mark was never the jealous, possessive type, so it flatters him a little bit to have him act like this. “just a junior that needs advice,” donghyuck said. mark nods slowly, exhaling a breath he’s been holding. “what are you doing here anyway? don’t you have class at noon?”

mark doesn’t really need to answer that, since the younger knows mark’s schedule like the back of his palm. mark shakes his head anyway. “professor canceled it today. and, uh,” the tips of his ears turn red, and he gives the flowers to donghyuck, “for you.”

donghyuck is caught off guard. for him? his attention immediately zeroes in on mark, tuning out the whispers of onlookers around him.

“thanks, i guess? what’s the special occasion?” he brought his nose to the flowers and took a whiff. it smells wonderful. he feels his heart flutter at the sweet gesture, his boyfriend rarely do romantic actions so suddenly.

mark visibly fidgets in his shoes. he’s wearing a black turtleneck sweater today, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some blue jeans. along with the lightly gelled hair, he looks neat and attractive. like a real college student. donghyuck feels overwhelmingly underdressed in his ratty hoodie and old black skinnies. well, he’s in the middle of finals week, he should have the privilege to not have people judge him for his unwise fashion choices.

“i just wanted to—you know—apologize about making you mad the other day. i really am sorry and i have no idea how to make it up to you so i just searched ‘apology flower’ on google and carnations showed up. actually, roses is on top of the list, but i thought ‘ _hey that’s so fucking cliche and donghyuck laughs at them everytime they show up in a romance movie_ ’, even though roses are my favorite flowers, by the way. so i thought of getting you sunflowers, since they’re _your_ favorite flowers and all, but i looked for them everywhere and they’re just not in season right now—“

mark is rambling, and donghyuck’s head hurt.

“wait, stop.” mark immediately clamps his mouth shut, gnawing on his bottom lip nervously. “since when am i mad at you?” donghyuck asked, the elder’s words still spinning circles in his head.

mark’s forehead creases (in a very cute way, donghyuck adds pitifully in his mind) and reaches down to hold donghyuck’s other hand that isn’t holding the flowers. “you’re not mad at me? but you hung up on me on wednesday night, and you never do that.”

he tries to recall what happened that day. he woke up at five, reviewed more material until seven, crawled through two exams and immediately rushed home to prepare for another exam tomorrow. mark had called him some time after nine, but donghyuck was so stressed with studying that he barely responded to whatever mark was telling him and ended the call in a hurry.

huh. of course mark thought he was mad. their phone calls rarely end so soon and he probably sounded hostile while answering, too. with a long history of their past fights that almost always start with donghyuck giving mark the silent treatment, mark’s not completely unreasonable.

“i’m not _mad_ , mark. god, why didn’t you call me after that?”

his boyfriend pouts, “i didn’t want to make you even more angry! i asked jeno what was up with you, but jeno said nothing is wrong. then i asked again if you were busy or something, and he said you’re not busy, so i just assumed you’re avoiding me because you’re mad.”

donghyuck mentally facepalms himself. of course jeno didn’t know, he’s probably the most clueless about these type of stuff out of their friend group. not that he’s dense or anything, but jeno already has a full sports scholarship on his back, so he’s not half dead over studying for the last final exam like every other seniors. which, by the way, becomes an important consideration for college acceptance.

it’s endearing how mark went this far just to apologize. kind of dumb too. donghyuck kind of want to flick his forehead, but settles on surging forward, hugging the other boy. he tucks his face to the crook of mark’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of mint shampoo and clean cotton.

“i promise i was never angry. it’s just been a hell of a week, with finals and all.”

mark giggles in his ear. “sorry for assuming you’re mad. i never thought you were busy on studying, you used to not care much about grades.”

this time, donghyuck breaks their hug and flicks mark on the forehead for real. “stop saying sorry, you big dork. and i do care, because i... i want to go to your university and it’s not easy to get in there,” this time, donghyuck’s face flushes red. he never told mark about it, planning on surprising him when the time comes. the secret’s out now, he thinks.

mark’s eyes twinkle upon hearing that. his mouth curve up into a bright grin. “holy shit, are you kidding me? why didn’t you tell me sooner? that’s awesome!”

his hands cup donghyuck’s face, and leans forward to peck him on the nose. donghyuck laughs at the cute reaction. mark seems genuinely pleased of the newfound information, it’s adorable.

donghyuck pull mark’s hands off his face and instead, grabs one of them, his other hand holding the yellow carnations tightly. sensing a few eyes watching their whole interaction, he pulls mark to the direction of the school’s door, wanting to be alone with mark as soon as possible.

“you know what, since you have no other classes today, you’re going to help me review my notes at that cafe downtown. oh, and you’re buying me coffee, too.”

the elder laughs, and follows along. “sure, whatever you want, baby.”

donghyuck smiles. he might be getting mark red roses, next time they meet.

—


End file.
